Silas
Silas was a witch who became the first known immortal. According to Atticus Shane, Silas, with the help of his best friend Qetsiyah, created and cast the first immortality spell on himself. The spell could possibly be the same one that Esther used in the ritual to turn her children into vampires. History Over 2000 years ago, Silas was an extremely powerful witch who wanted to create a spell for immortality. He asked his best friend Qetsiyah, who was also a very powerful witch, for help and she did, expecting him to make her immortal as well so they could be together forever. However, Silas had intended all along to spend eternity with another woman, not her. In revenge, Qetsiyah murdered his lover, created a cure for immortality, and imprisoned Silas with the cure on a desolate island deep in an underground cave. She had hoped that Silas would take the cure, die, and be on the Other Side with her for all eternity, but he refused out of spite. Thus, for two millennia Silas has laid buried, awaiting the day when someone would come and awaken him. Season Four In the episode, We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Professor Shane tells his students the story of the first immortal and his tragic fate, as well as a legend that mentions his return. His tombstone is donated to Whitmore College, but by whom it is unknown. It is thought to be the world's first tombstone. In the episode, O Come, All Ye Faithful, Professor Shane tells Damon and Elena he already found the location of Silas's prison. He repeats the story to Elena along with showing her Silas's tombstone. He also tells her that Silas had created a cure (a lie as Qetsiyah was the one who created it) for immortality before he was imprisoned by Qetsiyah and that he took the cure with him. So in order to get the cure they must complete the map which will reveal a spell that can be used to free Silas along with the cure. In the episode, After School Special, Silas is mentioned by Shane as he is being interrogated by Kol and Rebekah as being his reason to find the cure. He says "Silas will revive those sacrificed to bring him back." Kol is shocked at the mention of Silas's name indicating he knows of Silas. Kol is struck with fear and starts rambling to Rebekah on how Silas will kill them all and he would bring hell on earth. Kol then decides to kill Shane to make sure Silas cannot be unearthed. In the episode, Catch Me If You Can, Kol reveals that he had met a cult that worships Silas. They had revealed to him a prophecy in which Silas's return would result in "the end of all time." In the episode A View To A Kill, Elena requests a meeting with Kol to arrange a truce and discuss what Kol knows about Silas. He reveals he has traveled with many witches in his lifetime. The witches he met he traveled with in the 14th and 17th century knew about Silas. Also the witches he knew in 1900's New Orleans also did. All of them told him about the destruction Silas will bring if freed. This leads to Kol plainly shooting down any of Elena's attempts to refute Silas's existence or power. This fear also leads to Kol betraying their truce which leads to his death. In the episode Into the Wild, Silas is mentioned when Bonnie is looking at Jeremy's tattoos. She states that according to Shane, Silas asked Qetsiyah for help in a spell to immortality. When she found out of Silas' plan to give immortality to another woman, she buried him, knowing that she couldn't kill him. Silas refused to give Qetsiyah the satisfaction of winning, so he stayed buried, not taking the cure. The Five was created to find Silas, force him the cure, and kill him. At the end of the episode, Shane had everything he needed and was on his way to unlocking Silas. In the episode Down the Rabbit Hole, Bonnie, Jeremy and Shane go down to the bottom of the tomb in order to raise him. Bonnie cuts herself during the trip down, Bonnie's blood drains down a hole and is dripping right down to Silas. When Bonnie does the spell it makes the cave partially cave in pinning down Shane and opening the tomb. Bonnie's goes in with a plan to kill Silas but Silas creates illusions of Grams trying to convince her to free him to revive her. Jeremy quickly helps her see through it saying it is all Silas doing and he tried to do the same to her as he did with Shane. Later when they find Silas and realize Silas is fossilized along with the Cure. In order to get it they must feed him blood. They are attacked by Vaughn who stabs Bonnie and tries to force Jeremy to feed Silas. Katherine (pretending to be Elena) comes to his rescue and knocks Vaughn out. But instead of helping Bonnie, Katherine uses violence on Jeremy so that he feeds Silas. Katherine takes the cure and leaves the dying Jeremy and the injured Bonnie behind. Silas then grasps Jeremy's neck and snaps it. Personality Not much is known, or nothing of the Silas' personality. During and after exposure of the story of the first immortal, Atticus Shane describes part of the true nature of Silas. Shane says "Maybe we should be afraid". Shane describes Silas in two ways: at first, he found his true love, and was very happy. After the death of his loved one, he becomes very dangerous and malicious. This is evident by Kol's fear at even the mention of his name. He describes Silas's return to the world as a possible "hell on earth" During the ritual that is needed to raise him his manipulative side is revealed. He has been creating illusions of loved ones for those whose blood has been spilled. He uses these to coax people into freeing him. This shows he has no problems playing with people's emotions for his own benefits. He is later seen to be a ruthless killer as he forcefully feeds on then kills Jeremy with no remorse. Physical Appearance Not much is known about him physically. When Bonnie and Jeremy find him he seems to be in such a dessicated state he is fossilized. His skin is seen as very dark/black apparently from all the dirt accumalated on to him as well as mummy like because he has had no blood. His face is covered with a fossilized iron mask. Most of his body is covered with intertwining vines and roots. When he is fed blood his eyes can be seen as blue. His body starts to become more fuller but still covered with dirt. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illness's, unless using a huge amount of magic can lead to death. *'Resurrection': Professor Shane mentions that he can raise the dead. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *Emotional Control - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Blood Memories - '''Silas can read a person's memories by drinking their blood. *'Illusions - Silas has the power to create illusions using a person's memories. Only people who have had their blood drunk can see the illusions. *Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Fangs -''' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood. Weaknesses *'Desiccation': Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'The Cure': If Silas takes the cure then he would turn human and can die. *'Magic' : It has been said that if a witch can channel enough energy, they can kill any supernatural creature. Name Silas is the short form of the roman name Silvanus. It was not used as an English name until after the Protestant Reformation. Silvanus is a roman name derived from the Latin word silva meaning "wood, forest". *Silvanus was the Roman god of forests. This name also appears in the New Testament belonging to one of Saint Paul's companions, also called Silas. Qoutes Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x14(Katherine Kills Jeremy+Silas Awakes) Pictures Silas-in-tomb.PNG Silas-Awakened .PNG Silas-Awakened_(1).png Silas-Awakened_(2).png Immortality past (1).png Immortality past (2).png Immortality past (3).png Immortality past (4).png Immortality past (5).png 4x06-history.png VD406b_0042r.jpg-3be0f0d8-t3.jpeg Silas arm.png|Silas arm silas chokes jeremy.png|Silas grabs jeremy's neck and snaps it Trivia *According to what Shane says, Silas can be considered to be the oldest character in the series, and Silas will raise the dead and bring back every lost soul who died on his behalf. *Caitlin Shane confirms to her husband that Silas will raise every dead loved one of the people that helped raising him. This is why Shane tells Hayley that she can see her parents again. *There is no mention of the origins of Silas or Qetsiyah, but one can assume that they were born in the Old World. *The Hunter's Mark is related to Silas. **Silas is present in the Hunter's Mark. The image before the five swords at the end of the mark, a creature appears (demon/vampire) between rocks and roots. *It is the third character that has a chapter named after them. **First one was the Vicki's chapter in the first season. **Second one was the Katherine's chapter in the second season. *Silas's headstone is required to free him. **This is later deemed false as Shane gave the headstone to the witch that helped him as a trade. *According to Rebekah, Silas is a fairy tale character to scare children if they do not want to obey their parents. **This refers to the Boogeyman, an ancient evil being, which has no specific physical form, and often causes great terror among children. Sometimes, Boogeyman can be classified as a serial killer, or the devil itself. *Silas, his unnamed lover and Qetsiyah are the oldest characters in the TV Series so far. **Unlike in TV Series, in the novels there are a lot of characters over 2000 years old. ***The Old Ones (between 6500 and 4700 years old) ***The Original Pack (they are not immortal, but they have had descendants over 2000 years) ***The Celestial Court (unknown but more than 2000 years old) ***The Phantoms (unknown but more than 2000 years old) *Silas has his own cult that worships him therefore hinting that his power must have been incredible, as cults are normally reserved for gods or other higher beings. *Silas first kill of the series was Jeremy Gilbert. *Silas is the oldest and first of the vampires and the most powerful. *Silas has been dessicated longer than any vampire. *Silas's face is covered by what is presumably an iron mask which could be a reference to the 1998 film where King Louis XIV of France twin brother is forced to wear a iron mask to conceal his resemblance to the king. *Silas may be a completely new breed of vampire. He has all of the traits of a vampire such as his need to feed on blood and super strength, though he seems to possess magic, as clearly evidenced by the fact that he was able to manipulate both Bonnie and Shane by causing them to see their dead loved ones. (Grams and Caitlin) How this is possible has yet to be explained. See Also Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Out of Town Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Antagonists